


We Were Children Too

by violetra



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Childhood, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetra/pseuds/violetra
Summary: A young Jacob and Joseph have a conversation about life.





	We Were Children Too

Georgia, 1985

Jacob puffed on his cigarette as he sat on the hilltop that overlooked the abandoned construction site. It was a nice day to be outside; the sun was shining with not a single cloud in the sky. He closed his eyes as he felt a breeze glide across his cheek and his ears filled with the songs of birds in a tree nearby. This is where Jacob had come for weeks now to escape the hell he was forced to call home. His father had been drunk, again, and had taken his anger out on him, again. He pulled a single cigarette out of his front pocket along with a book of matches. He lit the end of the cigarette and took a long, thoughtful drag. His nicotine-soaked silence was soon interrupted by approaching footsteps from behind. 

Jacob quickly spun around to assess the stranger. His heart immediately sped down when he realized the strange was in fact his younger, lanky brother Joseph heading towards him.

“You almost scared the shit out of me, Joe!” Jacob said before turning back around and taking another hit off his cigarette. 

“I scared you?” Joseph said before giggling.

“You sound like a girl when you laugh,” Jacob said as he rolled his eyes. Joseph took a seat next to his older brother.

“Hey!” Joseph said angrily before punching his brother in the arm. Jacob shoved Joseph away, easily showing his superior strength over the boy. Joseph sprang back up quickly, however, wiping his now dirty hands on the front of his pants.

“Go home,” Jacob spat out. 

“I’m not going home! Dad chased me out with a frying pan,” Joseph said as he began pulling the grass out of the ground.

“What did I tell you?” Jacob asked before smacking the back of Joe’s head. “We can’t leave John there alone. Remember our pact?” Joseph began pulling at the grass harder.

“I’m sorry, Jacob. I just needed to get away for a little,” he said in a sad voice. Jacob sighed before ruffling Joseph’s hair gently.

“It’s okay. I understand,” Jacob said before turning his eyes back to the construction site in front of him.

“Can I have some?” Joseph asked, pointing to the cigarette in Jacob’s possession. Jacob hesitated for a second before handing it to his younger brother. Joseph was surprised by that but was thoroughly delighted with his success. Joseph took a short drag of the cigarette before coughing harshly. He gagged loudly before spitting up in the grass next to him. Jacob laughed at him.

“See? That’s why you don’t start smoking,” he said before taking the cigarette back. After Joseph had finished spitting up he sat up and turned back to Jacob.

“Is that why too?” Joseph asked before reaching out and pointing to the circular, distinct, burn marks on Jacob’s forearm. Jacob hurriedly rolled down his sleeve.

“It’s okay,” Joseph said before pulling his shirt up. “I have some too,” he said pointing to the cigarette burns on his stomach. Jacob gave him a small smile.

“Wear it like a champ. That’s the only way you can move on, Joe,” Jacob said. Joseph nodded his head in agreement before crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands. It was quiet for a few minutes between the two as they looked on. Joseph broke the silence.

“What were they gonna build here?” He asked. Jacob finally stubbed out his cigarette next to him.

“Houses. They were going to build a shitload of houses.”

“Why did they stop?” Jacob shook his head.

“Cause no one wants to move to this shithole,” Jacob muttered. 

“Do you think we’ll ever get to leave?” Joseph asked, his voice laced with concern. He took everything his older brother said to heart, not forgetting a word he uttered.

“Of course, we will. John’s going to be some fancy lawyer, you’re going to become a doctor, and I’m going to be a soldier.” Joseph began to pick up small pebbles and throw them towards the construction site. 

“I thought you wanted to be a park ranger,” Joseph asked. Jacob shook his head.

“Nah. That’s lame,” he said as he began chucking pebbles as well. “I can’t save kids as a park ranger.” Joseph pursed his lips.

“You can save them from bears,” he said confidently. 

“Shut up,” Jacob said before getting up from his spot. “Come on, let’s go. Can’t leave John there all alone for much longer.” 

Jacob held a hand to help Joseph up. He took it graciously. As they began walking down the hill towards the road to go home, Joseph increased his speed quickly. His zoomed down the hill as he threw his arms out for balance. He began laughing as he almost lost his footing but regained it just in time as he reached leveled ground. He spun around as Jacob continued his slow march down the hill.

“Do you think we’ll visit each other when we’re older?” Joseph asked. Jacob stayed silent until he finished his own descent down the steep hill. 

“Well where else am I gonna stay when I come home? You two are gonna have mansions by the way,” Jacob said before placing an arm around Joseph, pulling him in close before rubbing his knuckles to Joseph’s head. Joseph began flailing his arms around as Jacob laughed on, the older one wondering if he was going to remember this day years from now.


End file.
